(1). Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feed arm for use with an open ended delimbing and debarking machine. In particular, the present invention relates to a feed arm which is mounted on the infeed side of the delimbing and debarking machine adjacent the end opening and which is angled such as to guide the trees inward and downward toward the end opening and the flailing station of the machine.
(2). Description of the Related Art
Debarking and delimbing machines having end openings or side openings are known in the art. Illustrative are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,787,431 to Demlow and 4,989,655 to Peterson et al. Demlow shows an open ended and open sided debarking and delimbing machine having upper and lower flail drums.
Peterson et al describes a flail type apparatus for debarking/delimbing tree stems. The apparatus includes lower and upper flails. The upper flails are mounted on an upper rotating shaft which is mounted on a floating head. The side wall of the housing of the apparatus is provided with a slotted opening to permit lateral sliding of a stem bundle into the flails.
Peterson et al also describes a pivotal ramp mounted to the side of a fixed ramp on the debarking/delimbing apparatus. In the raised position, the pivotal ramp is adapted to receive a stem bundle maneuvered by a boom mounted grapple. In the lowered position, the pivotal ramp cooperates with the fixed ramp for receiving a stem bundle maneuvered by a shredder mounted grapple. An upper guide cooperates with either the pivotal or fixed ramp to guide the bundles into the opening.
There remains the need for a feed arm for use with a debarking and delimbing machine which guides the trees down and into the flailing station of the machine and which is collapsible such as to allow easier transportation of the machine.